The Wonders of People Watching
by mysecretlife27
Summary: What happens when Eli and Clare commit to a rather risque experiment? Better than it sounds please review. Rated for...PDA. Oneshot!


**Hey, all you Eclare lovers out there. Just a little one shot about my new favorite couple. Please review. I won't continue this story, but if you think I should write another story about Eli and Clare, feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoy it!**

GENERAL POV

Eli and Clare were sitting on Eli's front porch steps, enjoying a crisp fall day and each other's company. Neither could get over how comfortable it was to be around one another. With Alli, Clare had to be on all the time. She had to listen to all of Alli's insecurities and problems and give advice even when she had things going on herself. Alli was her best friend, and she loved her to death, but sometimes she had a little bit of a one- track mind. With Eli, the only real friends he had at Degrassi so far were Adam and Sav. Adam was a nice guy, but sometimes he made it hard to talk to him. Eli thought that maybe he was wired a little bit differently, but it took some getting used to. Sav was a cool guy, but he was always busy with student council and his parents were way too controlling for him to have any real friends.

That just left Eli and Clare. Together. All the time. Alone. Not that either one of them was complaining. On this particular day, they were participating in one of their favorite activities. People watching.

There were a few different ways to enjoy people watching. One, you could simply watch random people walk by and comment on their clothes or the way they wore their hair. Two, you could guess where they were coming from or where they were going based on the look on their face. Three, both Eli and Clare's personal favorite, you could watch people walk by and make up a life story for them. Make up an imaginary job, spouse, kids, house, and past life for a complete stranger. That version happened to be the one they were playing that afternoon.

"Oooh, what about that chick rocking the mom jeans?" Eli asked, nodding his head in her general direction.

"Um… Married young, probably has a few kids. She loves her family, but she wants more. She never got a chance to go to college or travel the world like she always said she would. In a past life, she was a foreign diplomat. She was rich and successful. She traveled all over the world, and she met gorgeous men during her travels and had passionate flings with them before moving on to her next destination." Clare answered.

"Hmm… interesting." Eli mused, shooting a sideways smirk in her direction.

"Ew! Gross!" Clare exclaimed suddenly, making Eli jump slightly.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Oh, nothing, Just that." Clare said, gesturing towards a young couple you were locked in a pretty steamy embrace a few houses down across the street.

Eli laughed and said, "You have a problem with PDA, Clare?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. I don't mean to sound like a prude. I don't mind people being loving in public, but sometimes it gets gross. I don't want to see two complete strangers with their hands all over each other and their tongues down each others' throats, you know?" Clare answered, blushing slightly and babbling.

Eli just laughed again and said, "Okay. So… how about an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?" Clare asked.

Eli slid closer to her on the step and answered in a lower, huskier voice, "Tell me when I cross into PDA territory." Without waiting for a reply, he placed and innocent hand over hers' and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay." Clare said meekly, giving Eli's hand a small squeeze.

Next, he moved his arm behind her and pulled her towards him by her waist. She could smell the fabric softener of his black t-shirt mixed with the faintly musty smell from Morty, his not so trusty vintage hearse.

They both smiled at the close contact, but neither said anything. Next, Eli took his other hand and began rubbing it from her knee up to her thigh, but never going high enough to violate her boundaries.

Still, he heard her breath hitch in her throat as his hand traced lightly over her jeans. Then, he turned his head and placed a small kiss on Clare's cheek. Immediately, a deep shade of crimson spread over her face.

"E…Eli." Clare said nervously as she felt his breath ghost across the side of her neck.

"Shh…" he answered placing a hand on her neck, finding her pulse and feeling it beneath his fingers. He felt her blood begin to race under his hand as he inched his face closer to hers.

He was about to kiss her waiting lips when he decided to tease her a little bit. He moved his lips away from hers quickly and placed them instead on her collarbone. He kissed that spot a few times before blowing on it shallowly. He could have sworn he heard a small gasp of happiness escape her mouth.

"Am I going too far?" Eli asked, leaning up to stare into her clear blue eyes.

"Not yet." Clare said quickly, feeling a surge of energy when she looked into his emerald eyes. She didn't know what had come over her, but before she could change her mind, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him towards her, finding his lips with her own.

Clare felt Eli smile beneath the kiss, but he immediately responded, placing his hands on her waist while she raked her fingers through his straight, dark hair. Eli ran his tongue softly but urgently along her bottom lip, begging to be let in. Clare parted her mouth without thinking, and she felt her mouth being invaded and explored by Eli's tongue. She then allowed her own tongue to play with his briefly before being surprised by something. She felt Eli's teeth nip lightly on her bottom lip. Being a vampire fanatic, she definitely wasn't complaining.

The only other guy she had ever really kissed was K.C., and it had never been anything like this. K.C. had always been very gentle and hesitant, but Clare could feel him holding back his need and passion and impatience all the time. With Eli, she was quickly finding that that wasn't the case. Even though he wasn't rough, he didn't make it a secret that he wanted her. He held her in a strong grip, kissing her urgently but lovingly all the while.

Both pulled back when a teenage girl who was walking down the sidewalk in front of Eli's house with her friends said, "Geez, PDA. Why don't you get a room?" She and her friends walked by laughing, but no one was laughing harder than Eli and Clare.

"Sorry about invading your personal space." Eli said sarcastically, still holding her close and smirking down at her lovingly.

"You can do it anytime you want." Clare answered simply, placing a kiss on his already swollen lips.

"Oh, really?" Eli asked, challenging in a joking way.

"Uh- huh." Clare replied, resting her head on his shoulder as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

Neither of them had ever been this eager to participate in PDA.

**Let me know what you think. I just kind of came up with this as I went along. Hope you liked it. All rights go to respective owners. Please review.**


End file.
